Love's Journey to A Heart
by hardcoredragon
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta have been friends forever, but she wants more. What will happen to all the Z friends throught the years of high school? What new possible threats will they have to face? Rated M: Foul language, Lemon, Violence.
1. A New Visitor

This is probably not the best that I can do, but oh well! I have fun writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Dragon Ball Z material!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Since we were in diapers, and since the 7th grade I had figured out that I love him.. Vegeta, out of all people, one of the biggest pricks ever to exist! I hate that I loved him so much.. I have no clue if he feels the same.. He's always around fucking with some other chick.. If only..She slammed the book down in frustration, she could never understand Vegeta, well in some ways. Like the way that he'd seem interesting in her.. but he never told her.. He'd always go around to fuck some other girl.

"Bulma." Chi-Chi kept poking Bulma.

"What?" Bulma shoke from her trance.

"You've been staring out to space for the past twenty minutes."

Bulma blinked stupidly and blushed slightly, "Oh! My bad!"

Chi-Chi just laughed. Suddenly Bulma's phone rang.

Vegeta:

Hey Bulma, sneak out with me?

_What? Why would he be asking ME? Oh well.._

Bulma:

Sure, meet you in 5.

"Excuse me? Ms. Hiroshsi? Can I go to the bathroom?" Bulma giggled to herself quietly. Ms. Hiroshi just glared and nodded.

xxxxxxx

Vegeta was standing out by his car waiting impatiently for Bulma. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long drag. He and Bulma were best friends, they could tell each other everything, but lately they seemed to be a little bit spacey.. He didn't know why, but it bothered him..

"Vegeta!" He could see Bulma walking towards him grinning. She was wearing a short jean skirt, a light blue, skimpy tank top, and her hair was down to her shoulders, in other words, she looked beautiful.

Vegeta had a smirk on his face, "It's about time, why must you take so long, woman?"

Bulma just scowled and poked him in the chest, "Ha. Ha. Very funny!"

"Just get in the car, let's go back to my place."

xxxxxxx

It was a quiet ride, but they had finally arrived at Vegeta's where they went straight to his room. Vegeta pulled out two beers and immediatly chugged his down, before Bulma could even get hers open.

"Are you okay, Vegeta?"

He grunted, "I'm fine, woman, leave me be."

Bulma looked at Vegeta, he could see the concern in her eyes.

"I know somethings wrong, Vegeta! We've been best friends since we were in diapers!" She had her hands crossed over her chest.

"Woman! I said leave me be!"

She started to walk the door, until he grabbed her wrist.

"My father just died." He stared into her crystal clear, blue eyes.

"Oh, Vegeta.. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him.

Vegeta embraced her, he was glad to get that off his chest. Suddenly, there was a loud beeping.

"Oh, sorry that's my phone. Hold on.." She picked up the phone, "Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Oh.. I'm at Vegeta's. Yes I'll get home now. Okay, bye." She let go of Vegeta, "I have to go.."

He turned away, "Then go, woman."

"My moms making me.. calm down.." She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, Vegeta." Then she walked out the door..

He rubbed his cheek.. What a strange woman she is..

xxxxxxxxx

Bulma was walking in the hall with her usual group of Chi-Chi, Krillin, Akira, Vegeta and Yamcha, getting to her next class until Goku spotted her.

"Bulma!" Goku put her in a big bear hug, he'd been away after training with King Kai.

"Goku.. You're... killing... me.."

Goku set her down and scratched the back of his head, "Sorry! Ha ha ha! It's just been so long! I guess I don't know my own strength!"

Bulma giggled, she was happy to see her friend after so long.

Out of nowhere Chi-Chi jumped towards Goku and fell to his arms, "Goku!"

Goku kissed Chi-Chi passionately, "Chi-Chi! I've missed you."

Krillin scowled, "Get a room you two!"

Goku chuckled, "Good to see you too, Krillin!" Goku spotted Vegeta from the corner of his eye, he was standing next to Akira talking. "Vegeta, Akira! Hi!" He waved and smiled.

Akira waved and smiled as well, Vegeta just shrugged his shoulder and grunted. They all walked to their classes. When suddenly.. A strange girl walked into the room..

Annoucer: On the next Dragon Ball Z, a new mysterious girl arrives to the school, Goku, Yamcha and Vegeta all sense a strange power in her, but they are distracted by her beauty. Could this new girl be a threat to them, and to the possible relationship that Vegeta and Bulma could have? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z.

This was the first chapter, hope you like it! Read and review * [:

P.S. (Sorry this is so short!)


	2. Secrets

I do not own anything from Dragon Ball Z

**There is SOME Lemon in this one so yeah :P**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Everyone in the classroom was gazing at the gorgeous girl.. She was tan, she had long blonde hair, she was wearing a tight, white tube top, and short that barely met her ass cheeks.. Dammit.. Even Vegeta was drooling over her. Shit, my chances maybe ruined. Although, there's a strange look on Goku's.. He looks.. Worried? I'll have to talk to him.._

"Class," Ms. Hiroshsi cleared her throat, "We have a new student, she moved all the way from California, her name is Andrea." Goku's eyes narrowed as Bulma observed his expression.

Bulma glanced around the room seeing that all the guys in the room were practically drooling all over the floor. "_Bastards.." _She muttered under her breath.

"Vegeta do you feel her power..?" Goku whispered to the now distracted saiyan, Vegeta. Goku waved his hand in front of Vegeta's face, still no response. So, he decided to punch him in the arm, hard.

"OWWWWWW! Kakarot, you buffoon! Why the hell did you do that?" Vegeta looked PISSED.

Goku put his hands behind his head and gave his famous grin, "Sorry, I was just trying to get you're attention." Then his face went solemn, "But seriously, Vegeta, do you feel her power level? It's to high for a regular human.." Vegeta once again ignored what his friend was saying and focused on the girl.

**Vegeta's Thoughts;**

What was it about this woman, for some reason, I cannot take my eyes off of her. Dammit! No one has ever done this to me, nor ever will! Forget this woman, I don't need her.. but maybe.. I could just get to know her.. Damn this woman! Why was I feeling this way, could I be falling under some sort of spell? I will not fall for this tramp, not I, not the Prince of all Saiyans..

**Back to Reality;**

"What?" Vegeta responded sharply.

"I said, do you feel her power level?" Goku asked, Vegeta could her the annoyance in his voice, he could help but smirk. "No, Kakarot, I sense nothing strange about this woman." He was lying, though, there was an oddly high power lever for a human..

Goku studied his face and shrugged, he knew Vegeta was lying, but he didn't say anything. His thoughts were interrupted as the girl walked over to their group. She was beautiful, but he wasn't interested, he had Chi-Chi.

"Hi.. umm, I'm Andrea." She was staring shyly at the ground. Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Goku and Krillin all walked over and greeted her, Bulma forced herself to try and be nice, but Vegeta stayed behind.

"Hi! I'm Goku!, this is Krillin, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, and Bulma!" He pointed to each of them as their name was called, "Hey! Nice to meet you!" They all greeted in unison.

"Uh, who's that?" Andrea said as she pointed towards Vegeta. Krillin laughed, "Oh, that's just Vegeta. He's not very friendly at first, but he'll come around." They all joined in laughing with Krillin. "_So, this is the mighty Vegeta?" _Andrea thought to herself. She walked over to Vegeta and stuck out her hand, "Hi! Nice to meet you Vegeta." Vegeta just grunted and turned his head. "_Prince of all Saiyans? Ha! More like Prince of all Pricks." _She thought.

"Aww! Vegeta that wasn't very nice." Chi-Chi said as she slapped him on the shoulder.

He turned towards her, "Do that again, woman, and see what happens." He glared at her, he was pissed, because he acted like a dick to Andrea and because Goku's harpy had just struck him. Chi-Chi put her hands on hips, "You know you don't always have to be a dick to **everyone** you talk to." She stated matter-of-factly. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders.

They were all startled by the ring of the bell. "Well, it was nice meeting you all! I have to get to my next class! Bye!" Andrea ran off without any of the able to say bye. She swiftly ran into the girls bathroom and turned on her communicator, then spoke into it, "I've found the one you call Vegeta, he's weaker than you made him out to be." She chuckled, then the communicator spoke back to her, "Excellent work, my minion. You can except me to be at Earth within two months." She grinned, "Good, I can't wait to see you crush all the remaining saiyans." She laughed maniacally until she was interrupted by the strange voice, "One more thing, I want you to crush Vegeta's heart, so he's much, much weaker than he already is." She smirked, "Easy enough, goodbye" The communicator clicked off, then she ran into Bulma..

Bulma examined Andrea carefully, "Who were you just talking to..?" Andrea hesitated, "Oh, I was just talking to my mother about picking me up later." She giggled. Bulma wasn't buying it though. "Look, bitch, I'm onto you. I'd watch your back if I were you." Andrea froze as she watched Bulma walk away.. "_How did that imbecile already find out? No! This plan __**cannot**__ fail!"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bulma texted Goku right after that weird encounter.

**Bulma: **

**- I think that Andrea girls trying to get Vegeta..**

He replied right away.

**Goku:**

**- Bulma, you're being ridiculous, give the girl a chance, she seems like a great person!**

She winced at that text, _"How am _**_I _**_being ridiculous? She's trying to take Vegeta from her.." _She blushed, "_Well, he's not really mine, but he will be!"_ She texted him back with a big lie.

**Bulma:**

**I guess you're right Goku! I'll give her a chance, thanks! (:**

"Bulma?" Yamcha was staring at her, "Are you okay? You look like you're about to stab someone." He chuckled at the thought of her attempting to hurt anyone. She glared at him, "Shut up, Yamcha." Yamcha immediately shut his mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was defiantly not in the mood to talk to anyone, as soon as she got home from school she walked straight into her room. She immediately started to strategize plans to get Vegeta to be hers.. _"Hmm.. I could just tell him how I feel..?" _She shook her head at the idea.., That would never work she'd just push him away. She sat there for a good hour or so, until an idea finally struck her.. "_I'll just seduce him! Ha ha! Why haven't I thought of this before. I'll do it when both our parents are gone this weekend._" She grinned widely; she'd finally get Vegeta if this plan worked.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off, she read the caller i.d..: _Yamcha_. She blinked a couple times, "_Why was he calling me..?" _She shrugged and decided she'd answer the phone anyways.

"Hello?" Silence.. "Yamcha, hello?" Still silence, "Yamcha, if you don't answer me I'm hanging up." Finally he answered. "Sorry, I was trying to build up the courage to ask you something.." She was astonished. "What did you want to ask?" He sighed and didn't say anything for a couple minutes until he finally found the right words to say. "Bulma Briefs, I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you.. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met.. Please, go out to dinner with me tomorrow night..? She didn't know what to say so all she said what "Ok." She could hear him give a sigh of relief, "Thanks Bulma! You won't regret tomorrow night!" She snapped the phone so it closed. "_What have I just done.."_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, back with Vegeta, he was out in the Gravity Room as usual, he was training hard as always so he could try to be stronger than Goku. In the middle of his training he received a text. "Hmph." He said aloud, "What imbecile would dare interrupt me while I'm training." He grabbed his phone and once he saw the name, his heart sped up.

**Andrea:**

**Hey.. I was wondering if I could come over, since we got off on the wrong foot, I know it's kinda late, but I just can't get you off my mind.. **

He smirked, and shot back a quick text allowing her to come over and giving her his address. He left the G.R. and decided to take a shower, he didn't know why, but he wanted to impress the woman.

He started the shower and stepped in letting the hot water roll down his toned body. Images of Andrea kept popping through his head, they weren't very appropriate ones either, he started to get an erection. He got frustrated and punched the wall and shouted aloud, "NO WOMAN WILL EVER WEAKEN ME! NOT LIKE KAKAROT!" Then he heard a knock on the door, "It's me.. Andrea." Butterflies overcame his stomach; he didn't know why he had that feeling. He shrugged it off and threw on a towel, and left Andrea in.

**LEMON STARTS:**

Andrea smiled at him, wow, she was beautiful, the things he'd do just to hold her in her arms.. he shuddered at the thought, "_Vegeta! You're getting weak!" _He shrugged off the last thought and turned towards her. "What did you come here to talk about, woman?" She got up and walked closer to Vegeta, "I just wanted to get to know you better." As she winked, he snapped, instantly pulling her closer to him and putting his arm around her waist, planting a deep, passionate kiss on her. She immediately kissed him back, moving her hands up around his neck, running them through his think, dark hair. She felt his hands moved down to her ass. As he squeezed them she started to moan, he started to move her to the bed, he put himself on top of her, not breaking there kiss. He started to pull her shirt off happy to see she hand no bra under there. As he fumbled around with her perfect breasts, he could feel her hands move to her pants as she started to unbutton them. He was impatient so he immediately just ripped them off only leaving a lacy, pink and white thong, He continued to twist, and play around with her already hardened nipples, as she kept moaning feeling his chiseled chest, which instantly turned her on. "Vegeta." She barely gasped. "I want you, NOW!" He took off her thong and removed his towel instantly shoving his hardened manhood in and out of her soaking wet opening. She screamed louder and louder and whispered in his ear, "Harder, Vegeta, **harder**." He obeyed her commaned and went harder and faster with each thrust, he could feel her nails digging into her back, he knew she was at her climax. He heard her scream his name, with pleasure as she came over his member, immediately Cumming after he. He fell to the side of her and pulled her closely and gave her one last passionate kiss and passed out.

**LEMON ENDS**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next morning as he woke up, he found Andrea gone. He searched everywhere and she was nowhere to be found, until he found a note.

**Vegeta,**

**Mother wanted me home, sorry I didn't tell you.**

**Love, Andrea.**

He grinned, but then instantly got frustrated with himself. "_VEGETA! YOU CAVED, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WEAK FOOL JUST LIKE KAKAROT. GET THAT USELESS WOMAN OUT OF YOUR LIFE!" _He punched the wall with all of his rage, what had he just done?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day at school, Vegeta was leaning against the wall listening to Yamcha and Goku babble on about senseless stuff, until..

"Goku! Guess what?" He said grinning as wide as possible. "What?" Goku shrugged in confusion. "I got a date with Bulma!"

Those words caught Vegeta by surprise, he was furious, he knew Yamcha only wanted her just to use as an easy lay. He would not stand for this. He instantly pulled out his cell phone and called Bulma.

"Hello?"

"So I hear you have a date with that bitch, Yamcha," He stated loud enough so Yamcha could hear the insult he had just laid out.

It got silent, until Vegeta broke it. "Answer me, woman!"

She sighed. "Oh, Vegeta.."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Announcer: On the next Dragon Ball Z, after Andrea had arrived and found her main target, Vegeta, she had started to attack him.. From the heart. With all the Z fighters blind to who she truly is, what will become of this? And will Vegeta's jealous of Yamcha get the best of him? Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z.**

Read and rate please and thank you! (:


End file.
